


Aftercare

by Qotice



Category: Petscop (Web Series)
Genre: Childhood Trauma, Comic, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fan Comics, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:41:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22905646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qotice/pseuds/Qotice
Summary: A conversation between Paul and Belle after the events of Petscop illustrated as a comic.
Relationships: Paul Leskowitz & Belle Leskowitz
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29





	1. Page 1

**Belle:** Now that it's over, what do you suppose we do?  
**Paul:** To be honest, I haven't really thought that far ahead...  



	2. Page 2

**Paul:** ...Before, I had a job... But it's been so long, I don't know if I'll be able to get another one like that a-  
-hey, Belle, what's wrong?  
**Belle:** ...  



	3. Page 3

**Belle:** -Oh.  
It's just you have something to go back to, and well...  
...I don't, Paul.  
**Paul:** What are you talking about, Belle?  



	4. Page 4

**Belle:** 17 years...  
...I've been at that game for 17 years, Paul, and because of that I don't have **_anything-_**  
**_-I don't know anything else! I've wasted my life!!_**  



	5. Page 5

**Paul:** Belle- No, uh- Come on. You haven't wasted your life. I- Uh- Don't give up-  
**Belle:** WHY _NOT?! I'M A QUITTER, AREN'T I?!?_  


**Rainer:** _TIARA! Why did you stop?!?_  
Fuck- no _no NO **NO FUCK FUCK FUCK**_  
_I TOLD YOU NOT TO FUCK THIS UP! I TOLD YOU NOT TO FUCKING QUIT! DID YOU NOT LISTEN TO ME?_  
_**WHAT'S YOUR DAMAGE TIARA?!? DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU'VE DONE!?!? YOU'VE RUINED EVERYTHING!!!!!**_  



	6. Page 6

  
**_FUCK  
QUIT  
IDIOT  
QUITTER  
STUPID  
FAILURE_ **  


**Belle:** _HRK!!!_  
_sob! sob_  
_sob_  
_sob! sob_  



End file.
